Wilbur x Violet in Disney High
by littledaydreamer4444
Summary: Read about two Disney characters that are destined to be an OTP. Two teenagers, one everlasting love. Read how Willet goes through an exciting high school adventure together and meet many disney characters along the way. "Keep reading, it's one of the most marvelous adventures that anyone can have." Quote by Lloyd Alexander
1. Welcome to Disney High

It was 10:30 in the morning also the 1st day of school. Wilbur Robinson had transferred

to Disney High. Only because he was exhausted of being homeschooled by Carl, his robot.

Not that he didn't like Carl, he just wanted to have more friends and be like other kids.

Disney High is the only high school he can go to since he is a "special" kid because his

dad is a successful inventor and is involved with the Walt Disney Corporation. All the kids

attending Disney High had to do with that corporation which is why the school was so

unique. Anyways, Wilbur was in class 11B. He was in the back of the class playing with his

pencil, not listening to what the teacher was saying. All Wilbur really heard from what his

home room teacher, , was saying was that in junior year they were going to have

a lot of work to do since they were getting close to finishing High School. Then he said

" Also class, this year we have a new student, Wilson Robinson. Stand up Wilbur and tell

us something about yourself." So he stood up and said " Well... my dad is the inventor

you all may know Cornellious Robinson and- " the teacher interrupted him. "Wilbur we

want to know about you." Wilbur didn't have much to say about himself so he hesitated

and continued speaking. "Umm... I'm good at dancing and I'm glad to be in this school."

RING-RING! - went the school bell. Wilbur was intrigued by the school bell since he's

never seen or heard one before. The whole class immediately charged out the room like

a herd of rhinos. Wilbur was glad that he took a school tour with the principal a week ago,

that way he knew how to follow his schedule. Next period he had science so he followed

the class to the second floor.

The whole day class 11B really didn't do much, they just had introductions from every

teacher.

On the first day of junior year, Wilbur didn't really talk to anyone. In fact, he didn't talk

for the whole first month! He wasn't the shy type of people, but come on now he's the

new kid. But he was getting used to the school and was sort of familiar with his

classmates. Most kids are in groups from what he sees. There's a smart group, a bully

squad, and cool kids who were a bit rude too. Wilbur didn't know who would be his friends

but he knew that no Disney High kid was going to change who he was.

He was sure of it.


	2. Beautiful Eyes

Here's my second chapter! I'm trying my best to match my story with the summary... Thanks for all the reviews, I hope I can get some ideas and opinions. I'm new to fan fiction so I could use some help ;)

* * *

"Keep moving forward Wil. I'll get friends soon. Ugh... finish this stupid French paper already and you can go home. At least it's last period." thought Wilbur. He always tried his best to be optimistic just like his family taught him to be. He was sitting on the floor with his laptop and French homework in the Study Hall, when the Bully Squad came out of nowhere. A kid named Sid Phillips (boy from Toy Story) started being a bitch. "Hey new kid why don't you leave." Why? Wil asked proudly. "Well because I said so, you got a with that tough guy?" Wilbur stepped up in front of Sid's face and said "I don't have a problem leaving, but I have a problem with you being rude and smelling like shit." Wilbur wasn't used to cursing like that, but he hated people like Sid. Anyways, Sid's group of friends began to laugh and giggle. Wilbur knew better not to start anymore problems so he walked away with his bookbag and went outside. As he walked out the Study Hall Sid yelled out "You may be new, but I don't give a damn. You don't know who your messing with. So I suggest you watch your back Wilbur Robinson!" Wilbur gave a slight smile and went out the door. He looked around to see if there was somewhere he could sit. His eyes squinted as he saw from the distance a bench under a tree. He strolled calmly, heading to the bench.

" Shoot! Someone's coming to sit here!" thought Violet Parr worried. Violet was anxious because she was on a bench reading her CrimeTime magazine and listening to music while she was invisible! She didn't like to be noticed so she just decided to turn invisible. What if he sat on her by accident? What was she going to do?

-She had no idea

She panicked and didn't move at all, Violet just remained invisible. Soon, Wilbur came and sat on the bench - next to her. Violet was relieved, but still didn't know what to do. Should she quietly walk away? She decided to just sit there, remain invisible, and quietly continue on what she was doing. Then Violet noticed something... From the corner of her eye she saw that the new kid was staring at her. Violet was now extremely confused, for two reasons...

1\. She was invisible but visible to the boy

And

2\. No one ever stares at her especially a boy

Violet turned visible and whispered "You can see me..." Wilbur looked in her eyes and answered "Yea but in black and white, that's cool. How do you turn black and white?"

**Violet: **"Well I'm a super and my power is invisibility. The strange thing is that you're the only one who can actually see me." Wilbur's eyes grew bigger as she said this.

**Wilbur: **"That's so cool! You're a super hero... My Uncle Art looks like a super hero, but he's a pizza delivery guy." His voice faded when he realized how stupid he sounded.

\- Violet giggled

**Violet: **"By the way way I'm Violet." she said putting out her hand while talking in her normal voice rather than her soft voice that she always used.

**Wilbur: **"Cool I'm Wilbur."

**Violet: **Wat'cha got there Wilbur?" she asked pointing at the paper he had in his hand.

**Wilbur: **"Oh...this is a boring French paper I have to do. How 'bout you what do you have there?"

**Violet: **"Well...it's a CrimeTime magazine where it talks all about criminals, crisis going on, and things like that."

-Violet was going to tell Wilbur more about the magazine and how it helps her fight crime. But something stopped her. -The way Wilbur was staring at her made her feel strange and a bit uncomfortable.

**Violet: **"Why are you looking at me like at?" she asked

**Wilbur: **Without thinking he answered "You're nice look at."

\- She blushed. Violet and Wilbur had a "moment." They stared deeply into each other's eyes when...

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Violet's watch went crazy- it indicated that she had to fight crime with her family.

**Violet: **"Um I gotta go." she mumbled

**Wilbur: **"Umm...yea"

Wilbur scratched his head in embarrassment realizing that what he had said didn't come out the way he wanted - but it was what he meant, felt, and thought was true. Then he thought: How can you not stare into Violet's eyes. She has the type of eyes you can look into and get really lost. The kind you can relate to. Now I know that I love beautiful eyes and that they're my weakness.

MEANWHILE...

Violet hopped in her flying car. (Which everyone in that time has.) That car is unique though, because it's also a super car. It can transform into a submarine, a rocket, and has the same power as the super who owns it. However, any normal average car can just fly- that's it. Violet loved her super car! Can you believe your car turning invisible and putting a force field around itself? Anyways, Violet drove, or should I say flew, all the way to the indicated location on her super watch. Once she got there, she met her family in a hidden house behind the dump. Violet had her suit on and everything. She was a bit ticked off with her family 'cause all they had to do was find information on a villain named Mother Gothel. Anyways, that lady was like 70- they were gonna worry about beating an old lady? The Incredibles did all their super work and headed back home early since they found all the necessary information. Violet was glad they were done stalking this old lady - Mother Gothel.

LATER...

10:30- Violet was already in bed, she was tired from a long day. All she could think of was about that new kid Wilbur. Today had been a day different than the rest, she never talked to a boy- except for her brother Dash. And what interested her the most was how he could see her when she was invisible. Violet wanted to ask her parents about it but there was a feeling inside her that didn't want to. Not only that- around that boy she felt... different.


	3. The Science Fair

The next day was a Thursday. Wilbur was just chillin in science class. If you looked at him you could tell how

hard he tried to act cool, thinking that he had so much swag. However, he was very unsteady. His dark brown

eyes bounced up and down all over the room, searching for the girl he saw yesterday. But she was no where

to be found. Wilbur asked himself why this girl caught his attention so much. Especially since there were so

many pretty girls in his class. Why couldnt he sleep or eat? This girl kept him from doing anything. Its been a

day since he's seen her, but to Wilbur it felt like decades. Soon, he gave up and began to stare at the clock.

Tik-Tok Tik-Tok. Time for Wilbur seemed infinite. He was literally about to fall asleep.

Suddenly, he woke up as soon as **the girl** walked in the classroom. That was when the whole world

completely stopped. Everything was silent except for the quoir of singing angels that were flying aroung the

science room. The rest of the class was invisible to Wilbur's eyes. All he saw was... **her**, coming in trough the

door...

Her face was so enchanting. Her flawless skin seemed so smooth and delicate. Her cheeks had a bit of pink

around the cheekbones. Oh and her hair. Her marvelous, marvelous, hair... When her dark black hair was

exposed to the light it immidiately tuened to silk. The long satin hair flowed down her shoulders and while she

walked, her hair blew back magically like the hair of a super model. As Wilbur stared at her perfections, his jaw

dropped all the way to the ground. He even thought he was drooling. Even she noticed him. When Wilbur

swept a quick look up to her eyes, he noticed her long and thick eyelashes going up and down. "Her eyelashes

are too good to be true." he thought. They were too beautiful too be real, yet did not appear fake. Wilbur

Robinson knew she was his crush once he saw how beautiful her smile was. Although it was the smallest of

smiles that she gave him, it was the best one he's ever seen. When she smiled at Wilbur, her porcelain teeth

illuminated her whole face. Infact, her smile lighted up her whole body. How can you not notice such dashing

teeth?! Wilbur, however, was dying to know what this girls name was. Yesterday he hadnt noticed how

astonishing she was since her hair covered up most of her face and her hood covered up her head. Then with

a quick snap of fingers, he was back to reality.

"Late again ?" said the science teacher.

"Um yea sorry Mr. O'Leery, it wont happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't make." he answered

**Mr. O'Leery: **Anyways, you're just in time . I am now going to assign partners for the science fair.

Violet hated the science fair, she didn't like working with other people except her best friend Belle Anderson.

Last year she got stuck with Flynn Rider. He made her do all the work. Ugh. Hopefully she got partnered with

someone from the smart group. But then again they treat everyone like they're stupid. Better them than a

popular kid or a bully. Violet crossed her fingers as Mr. O'Leery began to announce the names.

"Dylan Hans and Eric Williams, Sid Phillips and Hercules-Bryan Davis, Rapunzel Carter and Flynn, Hiccup and

Mulan, Elsa and Jack, Cinderella and Ariel, Ana and Belle, Alice and Jasmine, Cristoph and Merida, and...

who else...the new kid Wilbur with Violet."

Once the teacher finshed announcing, an immidiate thought popped in Wilbur's brain

"Hmm... I wonder who Violet is"


	4. Stupid Pencil

**I'm finally back with a new chapter! Sorry I took so long to update. Readers please continue the comments and feedback, I could use the help and ideas. Also, if you see any grammatical errors please comment. I would like to improve on my writing more and more each day. Anyways, thanks and enjoy!**

After Science class, Wilbur had art and Violet had French class. For the rest of the day, they were in separate classes. Finally it was homeroom, and Wilbur couldn't wait to find the girl so he could talk to her once more and finally get her name. But unfortunately, she was once again no where to be found. However,Wilbur was determined that he would see her again tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Wilbur had to meet with this girl Violet to talk about their science project. So he went up to the homeroom teacher, Mr. Miller, and asked "Excuse me Mr. Miller, where is Violet?" "Oh I'm sorry Wilbur, but Violet left early today,"he responded kindly. "K thanks anyways"Wilbur said. Wilbur walked away and thought "Seriously, I can't find Violet or that pretty girl."

The next day Friday in 11B, Wilbur sat next to the girl. During the night, Wilbur had planned everything he was going to do and say. He would wait outside the classroom until the girl walked in the room. Then he would sit next to her or in front of her. Wilbur would drop his pencil near her seat on purpose so that the girl is forced to pick it up for him. That is when he can start the conversation.

Wilbur kept repeating the procedure in his head and kept telling himself "don't be a chicken Wil, man up and drop that stupid pencil already." So finally Wilbur dropped the pencil. Wilbur starred at the girls angelic face and waited for her to notice the pencil. It was useless, she was too busy texting, Wilbur didn't know what to do. He had planned out every little detail, but forgot to think of what to do if she didn't notice. UGH! Wilbur was getting frustrated.

Wilbur stretched out his legs and struggled to reach the pencil. He began to slide a little under the desk. "Just a little more"he thought. Just an inch away from the stupid pencil...

"Mr. Robinson, are you alright there?"asked Mr. Miller. The whole class began to giggle including the girl. Wilbur didn't know if the girl laughing at him was a good sign or a bad one. He either looked pathetic or funny.

"Um... yea." Wilbur answered. The girl noticed the pencil on the floor, so she reached down to pick it up for him. When the girl handed him the pencil, he noticed how her hands looked so fragile and delicate yet firm and strong. "Perfection"he thought. Her nails were painted maroon. Her nails were so shiny, they shimmered when she moved her hands. "Thanks" Wilbur said quietly. Wilbur was so confident about his plan, a little too confident. He had never felt this nervous in his life. Wilbur felt like his nerves were constantly being tickled by a small feather. Wilbur felt as if a hand clutched on to his throat causing him to choke, not letting the words he practiced over and over in front of his bathroom mirror come out of his mouth. Wilbur's hands began to sweat and all of the positivity that was once in his brain disappeared. All Wilbur could do was picture himself in the worst situations. Wilbur stuttered as he spoke. He couldn't talk. He pictured in his head, him spitting on her as he talked, while his zipper was open. Or worse! Being so nervous, he somehow fell off his seat and tried to get back up when all of a sudden his pants fall off ! The terror!

Wilbur was speechless. It was so awkward.

**Violet**: um Wilbur right? Hi! We met on Wednesday and I was wondering if we could talk later?

**Wilbur**: Uh yea [he mumbled]

**Violet**: Cool, what do you have last period?

Wilbur felt a rock in his throat

**Wilbur:** Br-br-break

**Violet**: Awesome I have a study hall. Ill meet you by the bench where we talked two days ago.

Wilbur nodded his head.

**Violet:** Oh by the way my name is-

RING! RING! RING! "Seriously the school bell rang just when she was about to tell me her name!" Wilbur was annoyed but excited at the same time.

**Violet**: Bye Wilbur see ya later.

**Wilbur**: Bye.

Homeroom was over and Wilbur could not wait for 4 hours to go by. Wilbur walked to Algebra and grinned the whole day. Meanwhile, Violet was headed to P.E. As she walked to the girls locker room she laughed while thinking about Wilbur. "He's funny and kinda cute"she thought. "Hopefully he doesn't turn out to be a jerk like other boys in this school. Guys think that showing off and being rude it attractive. Ugh boys...Hopefully, Wilbur is different."

6 HOURS LATER...

**Wilbur**: [sigh] Keep moving forward. Keep moving forward. Keep moving forward. Ugh! This is useless. She totally forgot about me. I get being 5 or even 20 minutes late, but 2 hours! I am just as bad waiting here, how embarrassing! I got stood up.

Wilbur was tired of repeating his dad's motto "Keep moving forward"so many times. Besides he had given up already. The worst feeling to have is false hope. Wilbur grabbed his phone out of his pocket-

**Wilbur**: Hey Carl sorry for the late notice but can you please pick me up from school?

**Carl**[robot]: Dude! I thought you went out to eat or something! School ended a long time ago! I'm gonna ask Franny if...

**Wilbur**: No! Wait don't tell mom. Just please. Come pick me up PLEASE.

**Carl**: Alright! Alright! I'm on my way.

Moments later, Wilbur got in the super car in a discrete manner. When Carl noticed the look on his face he asked him "Wil what were you doing?" Wilbur immediately snapped at him and responded "it doesn't matter just leave me alone!" Carl was puzzled. "Wil to me it does matter. What's wrong what happened?" In a deep voice Wilbur murmured "Carl I don't want to talk about it."Carl gave Wilbur an understanding nod. The whole ride home was nothing but silence- well minus the music of course


End file.
